Back From the Dead
by Lizicia
Summary: In the line of duty, Syd gets killed but is it really how it seems to be? How will Gage cope with everything?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just use them in my story  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: S/G, who else?  
  
Notification: English isn't my native language, so please forgive me my mistakes.  
  
"Gage, Sydney, we have a new case in our hands," Walker said as he walked into Company B. They nodded and stepped to his office with Trivette. "A man named Stephan Bouchard is selling drugs and weapons in Dallas to the local bad guys. He is very wealthy and has many connections in the mob. We have been after him for three years already and now we have made a progress. There is a warehouse where he supposedly sells the weapons and drugs every Wednesday night. Because today is the merchant day, we are going in an hour so get yourselves ready," he finished as they went out. Gage and Sydney went to their desks and prepared themselves. Syd was putting on the bullet vest, just in case and so was Gage. Bouchard was a very dangerous man and they both knew it. When it was time, Gage asked, "So are you nervous?" Syd smiled and replied, "Not a slightest bit."  
  
They reached the warehouse and entered, quietly. They could here voices in the house as they made their entrance. "Texas Rangers, freeze!" Walker yelled as everyone went in. The criminals started panicking and they were easy to catch. Suddenly Syd noticed Bouchard trying to escape through the back door and she ran towards him. Gage, who had seen it, went after her. As he got outside, he saw that Bouchard had his gun on Syd and he had forged her into a car. Just as Gage was about to shoot Bouchard, someone knocked him out behind his back. When he became conscious after a few minutes, he saw Bouchard flying away in a chopper as the car blew up. He felt as his heart was ripped out as he tried to make his way towards the car but Walker stopped him. "Gage, it's too dangerous, don't go," he stopped him. But Gage yelled back, "Syd is in that car and I have to get her." But Walker didn't let go as he said, "It's too late, Gage."  
  
When the firemen finished their job, there was nothing left but a car wreck. One of the firemen went to Walker and said, handing him a small object, "This was the only thing that we found. There was no body but due to the heat, it probably didn't leave a sign. I'm sorry." Walker nodded as he went to Gage who was sitting and just staring in front of himself. "Gage, how are you? The men didn't find her body, but they found this," he said giving him the object. Gage looked at it and knew instantly that Syd was really dead; it was the necklace he had given her for her last birthday and had her name on it. "I'm so sorry, Gage," Walker said as he went to call Alex. "Hello Alex," he greeted her as she picked up. "Oh hey, honey," she said happily but when she noticed his sad voice, she asked, "What has happened?" Walker sighed as he said, "Alex, you better sit down. In the heist of Stephen Bouchard Syd was trapped in a car and it blew up." Alex gasped as she asked, "Is she...?" Walker sighed and replied, "Yes."  
  
At the hospital the paramedics looked over Gage who had twisted his ankle. He seemed not to care about it at all, he just stared blankly, tears in his eyes. Alex entered his room, with cried eyes as she asked, "How are you, Gage?" He looked away but didn't say a word. Alex realized that he had to be in shock and left just as Julie stepped in. "Frankie? Oh Frankie, I'm so sorry," she said hugging him, bursting into tears. Gage just said, "Yeah, I know." Julie sat beside him and they just sat there, in quietness as she said, "Her parents are here. Maybe you should meet them..." Gage shook his head and asked, "And do what? Tell them that their only daughter died because of me?" Julie looked at him and said, "No, it wasn't your fault. Don't think like this. It was only Bouchard's fault and they know it too." But he only looked away and said, "It is my fault. I should've been there for her but I wasn't. Oh god, how I wish she was alive. I would give anything for it."  
  
On a small island in the Pacific Ocean, Syd opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she felt terrible as hell. As she stood up, she saw that she was in a rather large room with a bed, table and chair. There was also a window and she could see the ocean from it. As she thought back what had happened, she remembered it all. They were chasing Bouchard and she went after him. First, he forged her into a car, but when he saw Gage, he took her out, as Gage was knocked unconscious. Then, he pulled her into a chopper and knocked her out too. Then, as she was trying to get out of the window, Bouchard stepped in. "Hello, my little Ranger. I see that you are awake. That is better because now we will have more fun. What's your name?" he asked smirking. She looked fiercely at him and replied, "I will have no fun with you. My friends will be here soon." But Bouchard only laughed and said, "You don't have to worry about that. They won't look for you as for them you are dead, Sydney," he said looking at her badge and left the room. Syd felt terrible of what he had just said. They thought she was dead? Walker, Alex, Trivette, her family, Gage, all thought it. She felt as her life had truly ended that moment.  
  
Thank you for reading this, now please review :) 


	2. chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, here is the 2nd chapter :)  
  
Gage was sitting in his apartment when Julie stepped in. She noticed that he was holding a picture of Syd and he seemed deeply lost in thoughts. "Frankie, we have to get going," she quietly said as she sat next to him. He nodded and then loudly said, "You know Julie, I have never loved anyone as much as Syd." His sister nodded and replied, "Yeah, I know Frankie. It was obvious, I can tell." She smiled a little but Gage sadly said, "But I never told her that. And she is gone without knowing how much I cared of her, how much I loved her...." His voice faded at the last words and tears gained in his eyes. Julie put her hand on his shoulder and said, "We really should go now, Frankie, or we are going to be late." They stood up and walked down his apartment.  
  
Same time, in the island where Syd was held, she tried to untie herself but it was no good. Finally, she leaned back and thought about Bouchard's words. Everybody thought that she was dead. She couldn't imagine what her family and friends were going through, what Gage was going through.... She had never told him how much she cared of him, how much she loved him. Now she was dead without saying it. Thinking of it, she started to untie herself again, putting her whole energy on it. She got herself loose almost through a miracle and broke the window then. It was pretty easy to do it and she started to think that Bouchard didn't bother much to keep her there. Then she looked out of the window and horror mixed with surprise in her eyes. Her room was on the second floor, about 5 meters from the ground and it would've been really hard to jump.  
  
At Syd's "funerals" everybody cried uncontrollably. It was hard to believe that their good friend had just died when she was still so young. Alex didn't understand why Syd had to die – she had her whole life in front of her. Why would God want to take away their good friend who was so young, away from the ones who loved her so much? Everybody thought the same as they saw the urn with Syd's ash being buried. But Gage was most devastated from them all. He didn't cry but his look was so dark and sad that everyone saw how he suffered. When it was time for farewells in the small church, he was the first one to speak. "Sydney Cooke was a fantastic person who sometimes gave a lot for others than herself. She was kind, caring, generous, and nice. There are too many words to describe her but most of all she was the person we all loved dearly. I don't understand why God had to take her away and didn't give her a chance to live this life. It changed so many things, I never got to tell her how much I cared of her – I would've given my own life for hers. She will be in our hearts forever, " as he finished, there were tears in everyone's eyes. They understood how much he had loved her, maybe even more than anyone of them.  
  
Syd looked down once more and swallowed hard. It was too much for her to take. But then she pictured Gage's face in front of her and it gave her strength. She closed her eyes and jumped. It seemed a very long way down but finally she hit the ground. When she got up, she understood that she had twisted her ankle but she didn't care. Making her way to the beach, she saw a small boat there and went into it. It was empty but to her frustration, the radio wasn't working either. She still went to the steer and made her way out of the horror island. One of Bouchard's men warned him too early and he made it there just to see her go away. Looking after her, he smiled as he said, "That Ranger girl is pretty tough. But the soon arriving storm will break her enthusiasm definitely and hopefully kill her. Too bad I couldn't torture her but the storm is as good."  
  
Sorry for waiting so long, I was experiencing computer problems. But R/R please! 


	3. chapter 3

I give you.... Chapter 3!  
  
Syd could see the storm ahead of her. Dark clouds were gathering in the sky and the sun hid behind them. She was cold and tired but she had to get through that storm. Not wanting to turn back obviously, she just kept heading ahead hoping that the coast would be in her site soon. She had driven for about an hour already when she could finally see the coast far away in the horizon. Syd relaxed a little as she knew that land was not far away. She just hoped that it would be the coast of North America and not another island. Suddenly it started raining and she could thunder far away. Fear filled her heart again. She got wet of the rain and as the thunder came closer and closer, she thought panicking what to do. Then a huge wave washed overboard and she was thrown overboard. The water wasn't very cold so she decided to swim back to the boat. When she had almost reached it, a massive wave came behind her so she was thrown against the boat and lost consciousness.  
  
Gage rushed up the stairs of Ranger HQ and went to Walker's office. He placed a paper on his desk and wanted to leave but Walker stopped him. "Gage what is this?" he asked looking at the paper. The young ranger sighed and replied, "My resignation." Walker looked at him with a confused look on his face and said, "Gage, you can't leave because of what happened. It wasn't your fault and you know it." But Gage didn't listen and answered, "Yes it is. I have sworn to protect and serve the people of Texas. I can't do it anymore. It would mean living in a lie. How could I protect other people if I couldn't even help the woman I loved?" He walked out leaving concerned Walker behind.  
  
Syd opened her eyes. She was lying on a beach and she felt terrible. Her head was dizzy as she tried to get up. Finally she succeeded and she turned to look where she was. It was a small beach covered with white sand. She could see houses far away so she knew that people aren't far. As she walked down the road to the city, she wondered where she could find a telephone. Syd just had to tell Gage that she really was alive and not dead as they thought. She noticed a small telephone booth on the street corner and stepped in it. Finding by a luck some coins in her pocket, she put them in and dialed Gage's phone number, hoping that he would answer it.  
  
Gage heard his phone ring and answered it, "Gage." A strangely familiar voice started talking, "Oh thank god Gage, that you picked up. It's me Sydney, listen I'm in a..." but Gage didn't let her finish. "I don't know who you are but stop this foolish joke immediately," he said warningly. "No, Gage, it really is me, Sydney. Ask me some question that only I would know," she said pleadingly, hoping that Gage would do it. He thought for a while and then said, "Fine. What are my parents names?" He knew that only Julie and Syd would know the correct answer to it. Syd sighed and replied, "Their names were Philip Michael and Tess Catherine. Your father's last name was Gage but your mother kept her maiden name, Evans because it was also her artist name." Gage's mind and body was filled with anxiousness as he said, "Oh my god! It really is you! How?" Syd started explaining, "Bouchard took me with him and blew up the car to make it look like I was dead. Then you wouldn't look for me. He kept me on some island in the Pacific." Gage asked quickly, "Where are you now?" She answered, "I'm in Santa Ana because I managed to escape. Please hurry and get me, Gage." He nodded to himself and said, "I will. Wait me at the local police station until then, I'll fill them in." He hung up and went to tell Walker, Trivette and Alex what had happened.  
  
Syd hung up the phone, she was so happy. She had proved to Gage that she was alive and now he was coming for her. Relieved, she started going towards the police station as suddenly a van stopped beside her. The door was pulled open and she saw three men coming out. They were trying to get her and she fought back hard. But she was tired so suddenly one knocked her out behind her back and she lost conscious. She was then carried to the van as Bouchard in it said, "Now we will have real fun, my lovely Sydney." They closed the doors and drove away quickly, heading out of the city.  
  
How about that, huh? Please review because I need your opinions. Peak into next chapter: What happens to Syd and will Gage make it in time? 


	4. chapter 4

Here is chapter number 4, hope you enjoy it :)  
  
Gage literally flew to Ranger HQ to find Walker, Trivette and Alex. As he reached the door of Company B, he almost bumped up to Walker who was heading the same way. "Hey, Gage, are you alright?" Walker asked in a concerned voice as he saw the strangely happy look on Gage's face. "She's alive, alive, do you understand!" he told the senior ranger anxiously. "Who? What are you talking about Gage?" he wondered in confusion. "Syd is alive, Walker! She called me and told me everything about it!" Gage answered waiting for Walker's response. "Gage, she is dead and you know it. She was killed in front of you," he tried calm Gage down. He only shook his head and said, "I swear that she is alive. I heard her voice in the phone, she told me that Bouchard took her with him and blew up the car so we wouldn't look for her. Please, you have to believe me." He was begging Walker with his voice and he heard the honesty in it. Sighing, Walker said, "Fine, we will go and see if we find her for real."  
  
As they reached Santa Ana, Gage ran to the police station, looking for Syd. He came out a few minutes later, with a disappointed face. "Damn! They haven't seen any women this afternoon! Was someone really fooling around with me?" he couldn't understand that she wasn't there. Suddenly an older man approached them and asked, "Are you looking for the girl with raven- hair?" Gage nodded and anxiously asked, "Yes! Have you seen her?" The man nodded and said, "Yes, about two hours ago she made a phone call to someone. I heard some names like Tess, Bouchard and Michael, whatever that meant." Walker went to the man and asked, "Where is she now?" The man looked down and replied, "After she finished the call, she started going towards the police station but then a blue van stopped beside her. Three men came out and they started fighting. She fought pretty well but they knocked her out and threw into the van as they drove away." Gage sighed but asked, "Did you get the license plate or anything that could help us identify the car?" The man thought for a while and then replied, "I don't remember the license plate but I remember that there was BOSS with capital letters written on it." Walker nodded and said, "Thank you," then turned to Gage and told him, "We will find her, don't worry."  
  
At the same time, Syd woke up and found herself in a small room with no windows and a bed in it. She had a headache and for some time she couldn't remember where she was and how she got there. Then it all flew in her head again; escape, storm, calling Gage, three men. She was trying to get up as the door opened and Bouchard walked in. "Well, hello my lovely Sydney. I am glad that you are awake now," he greeted her with a smirk. She looked at him angrily and said, "You aren't getting away this time, Bouchard. My friends know that I'm alive and they'll come this time." Bouchard only laughed and replied, "I wouldn't count on it. They may know that you're alive but no one knows where we are, Shorty. Do you mind if I call you that? It was written on some stupid card I found from you. I wonder who wrote it." Syd closed her eyes remembering that I was the card Gage had given her for Valentine's Day. Opening her eyes again, she looked at the man and answered, "No, you can't. I don't like that name." But Bouchard laughed again and only said, "But I like it, so you'll be my Shorty," as he left, leaving Syd look after him.  
  
Gage and Walker were at the same time driving through Santa Ana, hoping to find the described van. But there were almost no cars at all; Santa Ana was a small town in the country. As they kept searching, Gage turned to Walker, "Look, Walker, about the resignation..." but Walker didn't let him finish. "I didn't follow it, you're still a Texas Ranger, though on a vacation right now." Gage smiled to himself, thinking that Walker really was a great friend. But he sighed as they reached the end of Santa Ana, not finding the necessary van. "Gage, maybe we should ask someone if they have seen this car and know to whom it belongs," Walker suggested. The young ranger nodded and replied, "Yeah, you're right. Some of the locals might know the location of the car." They stopped on a street corner as they noticed an older man playing a guitar on stairway.  
  
"Excuse me, mister, could you help us?" Walker turned to him. The man looked at them and said, "Well, rangers, I'll be glad to help the authorities all the time." Gage nodded and asked, "Great. Have you seen a blue van with capital letters BOSS written on it?" The man thought for a while and then answered, "As a matter of fact, I have. It belongs to the mister who came here today with three other men. They moved into the old Lopez hacienda that is about three miles out of Santa Ana, towards South on this road. But I must warn you they are very dangerous. They have guns and the men are strong and very big." Walker nodded and said, "Thanks, we'll keep that it mind." They went to the car and started driving out of Santa Ana towards Lopez hacienda, hoping to find Syd.  
  
I will give you two more chapters (at least I think so). next chapter: what happens in Lopez hacienda? 


	5. chapter 5

The 5th chapter has arrived :)  
  
Syd was about to fall asleep as she heard someone entering the room. Looking up she saw a young girl with food plate. The girl put the plate down and wanted to leave but Syd stopped her, "Wait, who are you?" The girl looked at her and whispered, "I'm Nina, Stephen's sister." Syd took a step back hearing it but Nina calmed her down, "I don't want to hurt you, Stephen forces me to stay here. I would just want to leave but can't." On that she started crying and Syd said, "Don't worry, Nina. My friends will come soon and they will help us both. Okay?" Nina nodded and left the room, leaving Syd with her dinner. She was very hungry but didn't trust Bouchard's choice of food so she only drank a bit of water. A few minutes later she learned that it was a very wrong decision. She started feeling dizzy and couldn't focus anymore. Thoughts were mixed in her head as she hazily saw someone enter her room. Sydney could feel someone lift her up. She tried to fight back but her body was too weak for that. "Don't struggle, my love, it is no use. We will have a good time anyway, like it or not," she could hear Bouchard's voice and his laughter.  
  
Walker and Gage sped out of Santa Ana towards South, just as the man had said. After three miles they saw a huge white hacienda standing alone. It was old and wrecked but there were two cars in front of it. "Walker, that must be Lopez hacienda," he said pointing to the house. Walker nodded and replied, "Yeah, it definitely is the hacienda we are looking for." A small road took there but they decided to go from the back. There was an entrance on the back, right in the park that was surrounding the house. They carefully drove around it and parked Walker's car behind the park. "Okay, we have to move slowly and quietly in order to get Sydney safe. Is your gun loaded, Gage?" Walker asked him looking at the park. Gage nodded and answered, "Yes, even if I'm not on duty, I always prepare for protection." They started moving out through the park quietly, hoping that they won't be spotted.  
  
They were through the park as they saw the hacienda. There was one man at the back and two in front, plus one on the balcony upstairs. On Walker's sign, they moved to the man in back and took him out as he had turned his back on them. "Gage, you go in and find Sydney, I'll take out the other two, "Walker said as he moved at the house side. "Right," was Gage's reply as he went inside. The house was dark inside and very dusty. He first checked the rooms on the first floor; there was no one in any of the rooms. But from one he found a Ranger star, Sydney's star. Then he made his way slowly to the second floor. He encountered a guard on one of the doors and after a short fight, took him down. As he entered the room he saw a young girl sitting on the floor. "Who are you?" he asked her, putting his gun away. "I'm Nina, Stephen's sister. Are you friends of the raven-haired woman? She told me that you would come to get her and that you would save me from my brother too," Nina said looking at him. Gage nodded and replied, "Yes, I am. Can you tell me where the woman is now?" Nina thought for a while and then said, "I think so. There is a small guest house in the park, they might be there." Gage nodded and ran down the stairs to find Syd.  
  
Bouchard had laid Syd on a bed and she could feel it. He tied her and then said, "Now, I don't want you to remember it hazily. So I'll give you some of this medicine to help you remember better." He laughed as Syd could feel a needle in her arm. After a few minutes she could see clearly and the dizziness was gone too. She saw Bouchard as he smirked and started to unbutton her blouse. She winced as she could but that made Bouchard angry as he pulled out a gun and pointing it at her yelled, "Don't wince!" But Syd looked at him angrily and said, "Don't do this Bouchard or you'll be sorry!" But he only laughed and said, "And who exactly is going to make me feel sorry?" Just then he heard a voice behind him, "I will." It was Gage and Syd thanked God for him being there.  
  
"Well, who do we have here? You're a friend of my Shorty?" Bouchard asked smirking. Gage looked at him warningly, "Don't you call her that, Bouchard and let her go." But he only laughed and said, "What's with the name, huh? I'll call her Shorty if I want to; you have no rights in here. And I'm not even thinking of letting her go." He pointed his gun at Syd again and didn't notice as Walker came in from the back door. He had his gun pointed at Bouchard and when he was close enough, he said, "Drop the gun, Bouchard." Instead, he pulled the trigger to shoot Syd but Walker was faster. With just one kick he got Bouchard on the floor and aimed his gun at the man. Gage, seeing that, lowered his gun and went to Sydney. As he reached her, feelings mixed in him and he pulled her into a hug that she genuinely greeted.  
  
One more chapter for all of you, filled with romantic fluff :p Meanwhile, review :) 


	6. chapter 6

Here is the last, 6th chapter. This is another songfic by Terminaator (again :p) and the song is "Where I belong" or something like it. I own no credits to it whatsoever but it's just translated into English. Hope you enjoy it :)  
  
***two days later***  
  
Syd paced back and forth on her living room floor, sometimes glancing over her watch. She was nervous and there was a pretty good reason for it; she had a date with Gage. It was already 6:45 pm and Gage was supposed to be there at 7:00. After thinking for a while, Syd ran to her bedroom for the fifth time already to change her clothes. It was so hard to decide because she wanted to look her best for Gage. She slipped into a simple black silk dress that smoothly formed around her body and pinned her hair up. Finally, after a long time of decisions, she put some make-up on, just enough to let her natural beauty shine. She sat down on her living room couch and got lost in thought. She remembered the first time they met, their first assignment, their first kiss... At that point the doorbell rang and Syd went to get it. It was of course Gage, dressed in black pants and a leather jacket. Syd could just feel something in her heart awakening at the sight of him. "To my beautiful lady," he said handing her a white rose. Syd blushed but got he calmness back and replied, "Why, thank you, Gage." He smiled as he reached out his hand to her and they walked to his car.  
  
On their way Syd turned to him, "Where exactly are we going?" But Gage only smiled and answered, "You'll see." They head through the city and finally stopped in front of a restaurant called "Destineé". They walked into the restaurant and Gage told the administrator, "A table for two at the name of Gage." The man nodded and replied, "Oui, please follow me." He was speaking English with strong French accent and Syd assumed that he was French, as the restaurant itself. Their table was away from others, on the balcony and she could see the early sunset. They sat down and ordered some food. Eating it, they chatted, remembering how they met and all of the fun things that had been in their past. When they were done, a song started playing and Gage, standing up, said, "Could I have this dance, please?" Syd smiled and took his hand as they started dancing slowly.  
  
The day will be over when the sun, so red  
  
disappears into the horizon.  
  
Quietness around us so I can hear the breathing of an angel in my arms.  
  
I want you to know that bad will turn into good  
  
if you only have faith.  
  
I've been trying to tell you this  
  
for oh, so long.  
  
And I won't recede now, won't run I have promised myself.  
  
I can't deny my heart anymore  
  
what I've kept quiet so long.  
  
Tonight you'll know that it cries  
  
every single night for you.  
  
Have I opened the door to your heart?  
  
If I have, then let me stay.  
  
'Cause this is my world and my dream,  
  
the place where I belong.  
  
When the song finished, Syd wanted to sit back to the table but Gage stopped her. "Syd, did you hear the words of this song?" he asked looking anxiously into her eyes. She didn't know what to answer; every word of it was her own thought. But she replied, "Yes, it is a beautiful song." Gage nodded and turned away, looking at the setting sun. "I searched so long for this song. Syd, tonight I want you to know that every single day my heart cries for you and the song is what makes it so true. But did it open your heart? If not, then please go away and we will never see each other again 'cause the pain would be intolerable." As he finished, there was quietness for a long time until Syd could get some words out, "Gage, please look at me." Gage turned around unwillingly and Syd, who had been standing behind his back, kissed him overjoyed. When they parted, Syd whispered, "The door has been always opened, you just didn't step in at first."  
  
THE END  
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story and of course, this chapter too. My special thanks goes to Audra (Space-Case 7029) for reviewing every single chapter and also my other Walker stories :) 


End file.
